


Premature

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Davis has a little problem. Ken figures out a way to help the situation.





	Premature

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not read if you are under 18, seriously.
> 
> NOTE!!!  
> -The one thing I don't like about AO3 is that the tags spoil the ending, but, I don't want to offend anyone, so, I didn't know what to tag.
> 
> If you don't want to be spoiled and won't be offended, skip the rest of the notes. If you want to be sure though, read the next part.
> 
> So... ultimately a dark ring is used, but ONLY as a means to help Davis' problem. But Davis agrees and Ken even coaches him through being able to speak freely, so he's not really under control, so it wouldn't be dub-con, even though that's what the dark ring would usually mean.

Davis kissed Ken passionately as they entered the bedroom, both in their boxers. They had started undressing each other on the way from the living room. They had been dating for a couple months now, since right before they graduated college, but Ken didn't want to rush into sex. Davis respected that, very much, and didn't pressure him. Having said that, he would have been lying if he said the last few weeks weren't hard.  They were, and he was, too, far more often than was comfortable.  Still, he planned to try his best to take this slow, so it would be memorable for Ken.

“Thank you for being so patient with me.” Ken said, as the kiss broke. “I know it's been frustrating for you.”

Davis did his best to hide how much he needed release.

“It's worth it, to make you happy.” He said with a smile. He wasn't lying, he would have waited longer for him, but that doesn't mean it was fun.

Ken gave Davis another quick kiss. “I think it's time I should give you some special treat.”

Without warning, Ken yanked down Davis' boxers, causing his erection to spring out. Davis backed up against his dresser to brace himself, as Ken got down on his knees.

Davis was almost shivering with anticipation, but even so, he was still worried about Ken.

“A-are you sure, Ken?”

Ken responded licking his finger, and then running it across his length.

“Ahhh!” Davis moaned.

Ken looked up with a smirk as he continued moving his finger.

“I guess you are enjoying thi-”

Ken was cut off by something hot and sticky hitting his chest. Davis moaned, as Ken looked down to see Davis cumming, his chest practically covered with Davis' load.

Ken sighed, a little disappointed, but quickly wrapped his whole hand around Davis' dick, and stroked it, to give  Davis a little more pleasure. To Ken's surprise, this caused even more cum! But after a few more seconds, it stopped.

After, Davis sank down to the floor, on his knees beside Ken.

“I'm sorry.” Davis said, embarrassed. “That's never happened to me before.”

Ken leaned over and kissed him, and smirked. “It's okay. At least  now I know I'm hot.”

Davis smiled. “Of course you are.” He said, as he leaned over and kissed Ken.

After the kiss, Davis whispered in Ken's ear. “Lie down.”

Ken blinked. “Why?”

Davis smirked. “I might have ruined this for me, but I can still get you off.”

Ken smiled at how sweet Davis was being. “You don't have to worry, after all I didn't-”

“I mean, technically, you DID get me off, so...”

Ken shook his head. “No. We'll do this right, another time.”

Davis leaned over and kissed him. “If you are sure...”

Ken nodded. “It will be more special that way.”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX The Next Night XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Davis kissed Ken passionately as he unbuttoned his shirt. He broke the kiss, and pulled off the shirt to reveal Ken's muscles. He didn't get a good look at them the night before.

“Lie down on the bed, Ken.” Davis said, in a pleading voice. “I'm getting you off first this time.”

Ken nodded. He wasn't opposed to that! He got on the bed, and laid down, in just his shorts and boxers, as Davis took off his, exposing his own  erection .

Davis then got on the bed, straddling Ken. He first kissed him passionately, before trailing kisses down to his chest. He then made his way over to his right nipple, and licked it, before sucking on it gently.

“Mmmnm... Davis...” Ken moaned. Davis' dick throbbed as his name left Ken's lips.

Davis moved over to the other nipple, and ran a finger over Ken's chest, noticing the muscles again, turning Davis on even more.

“Mmmmm!! Davi-... … Davis...”

Ken wasn't moaning anymore. He looked up at Ken, who was trying not to look annoyed.

“What?” Davis asked.

Ken blinked, a little surprised. “You... don't even know??”

Davis was confused. “Know what?”

“Look at my leg.”

Davis looked down, and couldn't believe what he saw. Ken's leg was covered in his cum. Davis looked back at Ken, embarrassed.

“I'm so sorry!!!” Davis exclaimed. “I don't know what happened!”

Ken couldn't help but be slightly annoyed, but he knew Davis wasn't doing it intentionally, and he was determined to work this out.

“It's okay Davis.” Ken said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We'll just try again tomorrow.”

Davis looked sad that he was putting Ken through this.

“Let me get you off?”

Ken shook his head. “No. We'll do this together, tomorrow.”

XxXxXxXxXxX 27 Days Later XxXxXxXxXxX

“Let me get you off at least?”

Ken shook his head, and put on a fake smile, as he sat up “Don't worry about it. It's really fine.”

“I'm sorry. I don't know why this keeps happening.” Davis said, moving away from Ken. For once Davis only got himself sticky, and he wanted to keep Ken clean. “I'll go shower.”

Ken nodded, and smiled as Davis walked to the bathroom. Once he heard the door close, and the fan turn on, he let out a groan. He knew this wasn't Davis' fault, and he would never leave him for it, but it was getting frustrating. He could always just let Davis get him off, but it felt more like at that point it would be out of guilt, and Ken didn't want their first time to be like that. So he just had to keep trying.

After a few minutes, Davis came out of the bathroom, and got in bed with Ken. They turned the lights out, and cuddled  each other.

“I love you so much Davis, I hope you know that.” Ken said, holding Davis tightly.

“I do.” Davis said, with a sigh. “But, I hate that I keep messing things up.”

“Don't feel that way Davis. It's not your fault. We will work through this. I'll be here to help you, no matter what.” Ken said, as he gave Davis a kiss.

“I just wish there was some way we could control when I came.”

Ken nodded. “We'll just have to keep working at it. But I love you.”

“I love you too, Ken. Thank you.”

Ken cuddled him tightly, and eventually they fell asleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

The Digimon Emperor stood in his base, looking at Skullgreymon, who had been captured. After just a few seconds, it de-digivolved to Agumon.

“The dark rings can control a champion level Digimon, but not a fully evolved Digimon. It needs to be a different shape like a cylinder or a...!!!” The emperor gasped as he realized. “I know what I need to do now!”

The emperor then went on to modify the dark rings to have  ~~ a ~~ better control.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

“Ken?”

Ken's eyes flew open. He was sweating, and shaking.

“Are you okay?” Davis asked, worried.

“I... I had a nightmare.” Ken said, voice shaking.

Davis hugged Ken tightly, shifting closer to him, afraid to ask what he was almost sure he knew the answer to.

“Was it...?”

Ken just nodded, which Davis could feel Ken's face move next to his.

Davis kissed him. “I'm so sorry, but you're not that person anymore.”

Ken fought back tears. “It was of me... enslaving Agumon... how did any of you forgive me after the things I did? How can you put up with that??”

“Shhhh...” Davis said, calmly. “That's in the past. It wasn't your fault, and I'll always be here to help you. After all... it may be trivial in comparison but, you put up with my... issues, right?”

Ken didn't realize until that moment just how good they really were for each other. They saw each other through the bad times. Ken put a smile on his face, and relaxed in Davis' arms.

“Thank you, Davis. I love you.”

“I love you too Ken.”

As Davis drifted off to sleep, Ken couldn't help but think about the dream more. He wasn't as upset anymore, but it was just weird that he thought of that particular moment. Why would he dream about modifying the control spire?

His eyes widened, as he realized exactly why.

XxXxXxXxX

“Izzy, can you help me?”

Ken asked, standing in Izzy's doorway.

“Is everything alright Ken? It's fine but... it is kind of early...” Only then did Ken realize Izzy was still in his pajamas. “...And you seem kind of frantic.”

“I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't wake you up.” Ken said, apologizing.

Izzy shook his head. “No need to worry. Tai already had me awake for...” a blush crept on his face, as he suddenly realized what he was about to say. “... r easons. Anyway, what's going on?”

“I have a really.... awkward situation, and I was wondering if I could get your help?”

Izzy opened the door. “Come on in.”

Ken went in and sat on the couch.

“Would you like some Oolong Tea?” Izzy offered.

“No, but thank you.” Ken said, politely.

Izzy walked to the couch with his tea, and sat down.

“What can I do for you?” Izzy asked, curiously.

Ken looked down. “This has many levels of awkwardness. I know you won't repeat anything, but, what about Tai?”

Izzy waved a hand. “I think he's still asleep. But if not, you can trust him to keep a secret.”

Ken got a smirk on his face. “You mean how he kept it to himself that YOU fell for an email message scam?”

“Hey, that email was convincing! It really looked like it was from Paypal! And I realized before I put my information in, so TECHNICALLY I didn't get scammed! But as much as I wish Tai would have kept that to himself, there are two different kinds of secrets. That was just embarrassing, and Tai lives on that. But you seem to have a serious problem, and serious secrets, Tai will take to the grave. I promise. You can tell me.”

Ken nodded. “Okay. Well... you know Davis and I are going out. We keep trying to be intimate but, Davis has a... problem.”

Izzy frowned. “Impotent?”

Ken chuckled. “I almost wish. No, it's kinda the opposite.”

Izzy looked awkwardly at Ken. “Do you... need to lay down? … Take some pressure off the area he won't leave alone?”

Ken blushed again. “No no!! It's not that... He... is.... premature.”

“OH!” Izzy said, understanding. “So you just start going and-”

“Sometimes not even! Once he was just touching my chest!”

Izzy put his hand on his chin. “That's crazy. But how can I help?”

Ken looked down. “You know how I said there were several levels of the awkwardness? Well this is a whole other... Um.... Will you.... help me... Go to the digital world and.... go to the emperors base?”

“NOOOO!!!” Tai ran from the bedroom, yelling. “You can't take my boyfriend to that place!! Even if you are on our side now, the idea creeps me out!”

Ken and Izzy just stared.

“What?”

After a few more seconds, Ken couldn't help it. He giggled. “Tai... Davis is MUCH bigger than you...”

Izzy gave Ken a playful smack on the arm. “Too bad he can't use it...”

Ken chuckled.

Tai was still confused. “What are you guys...?”

“Tai...” Izzy said, still embarrassed. “...You're naked.”

Tai stood for a second embarrassed, before just deciding to go with it.

“I know that! We're all guys after all!”

“Yes...” Izzy said, with a frown. “But since we're all gay it's a little different. Now go get some clothes on!”

Tai quickly went back into the bedroom.

“I'm sorry about that, Ken.” Izzy said, still embarrassed. “So, yeah, the base is still intact, we put up a barrier so no one could get to it, but why would you want to go there? I don't think you're turning bad again, so don't worry about that, but just saying, even if you were, there's no way it could be fully operational let alone mobile again.”

Ken nodded, and explained his plan to Izzy.

“I... I guess that could work. If the information is there, I should be able to do it.”

Ken nodded. “Thank you.”

Izzy smiled. “No problem. Let me get dressed and we'll go.”

“Do you guys mind if I come too?” Tai said, a little concerned.

“No, that's fine!” Ken said, and they all got ready to go.

XxXxXxXxXxX That night XxXxXxXxX

Ken knocked on Davis' door. As he waited for Davis to answer, he worried about how this would go.

After a few more seconds, Davis opened the door, with a smile on his face.

“Hey Ken!” He said, giving his boyfriend a kiss. “Come on in!”

Ken nodded and walked in. Ken eyed the computer set up in the corner of the living room.

“Davis... you trust me right?”

Davis was a little surprised by the question, but he went with it anyway. “Of course I do, Ken. Why?”

Ken walked over and sat on the couch nervously. “I... I think I have a solution to your... problem... but it's a bit extreme, and especially... with who I am and what it is, I don't want you to worry.”

Davis sat down beside his boyfriend. “I trust you completely Ken. I promise.”

Ken smiled a little. “Okay. Come with me to the Digital World?”

Davis was a little surprised. “Um... okay, sure, but what does that have to do with my issue?”

“You'll see.” Ken said, as he stood up and walked to the computer. Davis got up and followed him, and they both were transported into the gate.

XxXxXxX

When they arrived, it only took a few seconds for Davis to realize where they were.

“Ken... this is your old base. Why would you want to come here? You even had a nightmare about this place last night!”

Ken knew that they would come out in his control room, which was full of bad memories for Davis. “Let's go this way and I'll explain.”

He started down the hall, and Davis followed, trying not to visualize the bad times they had there.

“I think the dream I had last night was trying to tell me something. It was about controlling Agumon, and from that I got the idea to make a dark spiral.”

Ken opened the door, and there was his old bedroom in the base. It was fairly basic, after all, he didn't spend much time there.  He had brought new sheets and blankets when he came earlier. Just a few doors,  Davis assumed two were closets, and one was a bathroom.

“Hear me out, Davis.” Ken said, closing the door. “Before I say anything else I want to tell you that Izzy tested this on ME, so I know it's safe, okay?”

Davis nodded.

“I had the idea to make a new kind of dark ring- But very different! Izzy helped me, since I don't have the smarts for that kind of thing anymore.”

“W-what kind of dark ring?” Davis asked curiously, and a little nervously.

“It... it can control humans. But unlike the ones for the Digimon, you would remember everything, and feel everything. You will also be fully aware during the time and you will be able to think about what's going on. You will basically be you, you just can't speak or move freely.”

Davis really was getting concerned now.

“But... why?”

Ken sighed. “Davis... if you are wearing the ring... and I say 'you can't cum until I say you can' …. you won't.”

Davis' eyes widened with understanding. “...I see.”

Ken looked at Davis, pleadingly. “I wish it hadn't come to this, but we haven't found another way.”

Davis nodded. “But, didn't we destroy all the control spires?”

Ken went and opened up one of his closets. There was a mini spire. “Izzy helped me with it. It just has enough power to handle a 300 ft radius. Izzy is going to help me make a modified one for my apartment, but for now, we'd just have to come here.”

Davis was still a little unsure, but with Izzy being involved, he knew it would be fine.

“Okay, let's try it.” Davis said. “What should I do?”

“Take off your shirt and pants. That will make it easier.”

Davis pulled them off and threw them to the ground.

Ken opened a drawer and pulled out a small ring, that looked like it would go around his arm. As Ken clasped it shut, Davis closed his eyes in worry, but then opened them again.

“I... I don't feel any different.” Davis said, confused.

“I've got to switch it on, I just wanted to make sure it was comfortable first.”

Davis moved his arm. “It is.”

Ken nodded. “Okay, here we go!”

And with that, Ken pressed a button, and the spire activated. Davis' eyes didn't turn red, but they had an empty look in them.

“Davis? I command that when I ask you a question you may answer honestly, okay?”

“Yes, master.” Davis said, in a monotone voice.

Ken frowned. “Davis, I command that you call me Ken, okay?”

“Yes, Master Ken.”

Ken rolled his eyes. “Davis, I command you just call me Ken.”

“Okay, Ken.”

Ken smiled. “Davis, how are you feeling?”

“A tad weird, but okay.” Davis said, still monotone.

Ken trailed a finger over Davis' chest. “Do you feel that ,  Davis?”

“Yes, Ken.”

“How does it feel?”

“Good.” Davis said, sounding like an empty shell.

Ken frowned a little. This wasn't going to work.

“Davis, I command you to let your emotions through. You can change the tone of your voice, and you can moan when you need to.”

“Mmm... Yes, Ken...”

Ken chuckled, as the Yes came out as more of a moan than a standard response.

“Ready to try this?”

“Yes, Ken.”

“You don't always have to say my name, and you don't have to say Yes, you can say other words too.”

“....Okay.”

Ken nodded, as he quickly took all his clothes off.

“Lie down on the bed, Davis.”

Davis did as he was told. Ken then got on the bed, and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed Davis passionately. Of course he forgot, that was a one sided kiss.

“Davis, I command you to kiss me back when I kiss you.”

Ken didn't wait for a response, he just kissed him again. But this time, Davis kissed him back.

Ken could feel Davis getting an erection below him. He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten the point of all this.

“Davis.” Ken said, breaking the kiss. “I command you not to cum until I say so.”

“Mmm...” Davis made a noise that made it sound like a few more seconds would have been too late for that.

Ken then began to trail kisses down Davis' chest, stopping to lick a nipple, before going down lower.

“Mmmmm....” Davis moaned, as Ken got down to his stomach. Meanwhile, he reached his hand down and pulled down Davis' boxers. He began stroking Davis' dick.

“Ahhh....” Davis moaned again, as Ken just ran his fingers slowly, up and down the shaft.

Finally, he reached Davis' dick with his lips. He kissed the tip, before licking all around it. He then took his hand and started fondling his balls.

“Ahhh!!!” Davis moaned loudly.

Ken took Davis fully in his mouth, sucking and licking, as he continued fondling his balls, causing more moans from Davis.

Ken savored sucking his boyfriend's length. This was what he had been wanting. The chance to pleasure him with his mouth. He was happy to finally be getting that chance.

But as much as he was enjoying it, his own dick was throbbing. It was finally time.

Ken released Davis' dick from his mouth, causing a whimper from Davis. He also let go of Davis' balls.

“Davis,” Ken said. “You are allowed to cum after I touch your balls again.”

“Mmm... Okay.” Davis said, obviously needing release.

Ken went back to work, sucking harder, licking faster, bobbing his head more, causing a massive moan from Davis.

Ken went even faster, as he took his hand, reached for Davis' balls.

The very second his finger came in contact, Davis came. Ken increased speed as he swallowed every bit of it. It was a lot more than he had came the other times. Finally, Davis was spent, and Ken slowly let Davis' dick flop out of his mouth. He then crawled back up and kissed Davis.

“I love you Davis.” Ken said, before reaching over, and deactivating the dark ring.

Once Davis got control back, he looked at Ken confused.

“But... you had me under your control. I thought you were going to take advantage of me?”

Ken shook his head. “I wouldn't want that. I wanted to get you off, but I want you to be you when you get me off.”

Davis leaned over and kissed Ken.

“I love you Ken.”

And with that, Davis rolled over on Ken and kissed him again. He kept kissing him, as Davis reached his hand down, trailing slowly down his chest, and stomach, until he reached his dick. He wrapped his hand around Ken's throbbing erection and...

….

Ken came.

….

Davis stared awkwardly, as Ken blushed with embarrassment.

Davis broke the kiss and just started laughing  hysterically.

“I guess you wear the ring tomorrow, huh?”

Ken shouted out in embarrassment: “Hey, I've been trying to get off for a month, no wonder that happened!!!”

The End

 


End file.
